Trouble in Paradise
by Haley Jade
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James just announced their relationship to the world. See what escalates when parents, and friends... disapprove, and the lengths two lovers will go… to succeed.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note**: Community for One Tree Hill fan fictions. Join and I'll make sure your stories get added. Anyway, this is my first try at writing in over two years, be kind. ;-)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB's One Tree Hill... ((Oh the things I would do if I did...))

Haley James laid in her bed listening to the heavy beat of rain on her roof. A kiss lingered on her lips. A kiss she could still taste from the hours before when it was first planted there. Her mind swooned of thoughts of a wonderful guy that had been right in front of her face the whole time. Her heart was torn though, between her best friend throughout her whole life, and his half brother. It wasn't because she felt anything more than pure friendship with Lucas Scott, it was just that all their lives – Lucas and Haley had come to resent and hate his brother, Nathan Scott. But when Nathan ended up getting Haley to tutor him, things had gone along so perfectly. Haley had broken through _The Great Nathan Scott_'s façade. Nathan was this... warm, affectionate, caring guy that had shown her she was beautiful and had meaning. How could she have hated him without even _really_ knowing him...?

Interrupting her thoughts, her phone rang on her nightstand. "Hello?" She said picking it up.

"Haley James," a man's voice said on the other line.

  
Haley smiled widely. "Nathan Scott," she said, knowingly. "What brings this phone call my way?" she inquired.

"Well," he paused. Haley heard him let out a long sigh, as though he was making himself say what he needed to. "I know we've been a couple for a few months now, and the reason we've been _secret_ is because you're afraid of what Lucas may say," he stopped. He sighed once more, and rushed out the rest. "But I told him today," he mumbled quickly.

"You... WHAT?" Haley screamed. Her jaw dropped and her eyes began to tear. "What... why, what did he say? NATHAN. Why'd you do that...?"

"Well, we were getting along and I..." Nathan paused again. "Look, he's not mad. I told him that I didn't want you to tell him, because we were just getting along he and I, and I was afraid it would make it weird. He thinks it was all on me that no one knew. Please, Haley... please don't be mad at me. I just thought it was due time for him to know."

Haley sighed. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She was mad that Nathan did that without talking to her first, but also kind of mad that Lucas wasn't the least bit upset. "Nathan," she asked.

"Yeah babe?" he said uneasily.

"Can you come over?" she said. He agreed, said he'd be over soon, and they hung up.

Nathan was at Haley's house in a matter of minutes. Actually, he was there in record time. Haley's room was on the first floor, Nathan knew the exact window. He snuck over to it and wrapped gently upon her window pane. The window slid open, and Haley's face smiled out at him.

"Hey," She said grinning and giving him a hand to help him inside. She plopped herself on her bed, and eyed Nathan as he brushed his hair back lazily and yawned. He threw his bag on the floor and smiled at her.

'_She looks beautiful,_' Nathan thought to himself. Haley was simply dressed in shorts and one of his old football jerseys, which hung loosely off her one shoulder, showing him much more skin then he thought he could handle. He choked back a sigh, and grinned at her. "I take it you're not mad at me?"

She giggled a bit, and patted the bed next to her. Nathan nicely obliged her and lay down next to her, only after kicking his shoes off, as not to get her sheets dirty. He smiled and kissed her chin lightly. She scooted her face away from his. "Ah, pretty boy... just because you're here does not mean you're off that easy."

Nathan pouted and puckered his lip out as far as humanly possible. He even managed to make his eyes water a bit, but Haley was not budging. She laughed and swatted his chest playfully, but still kept the reserved _I'm mad at you_ attitude up. "Haley James," he said sternly. "Don't you think it'd be so much easier to let me off the hook just this once?" Haley stood up and started pacing her room. She was about to get very serious here, Nathan knew this, and Nathan was worried.

"Now, Nathan," she started. She was moving her hands to add extravagance in the importance of what she was saying, but Nathan knew it wouldn't last long. "I know you had my, yours, and Lucas's best interests at heart and mind when you so nicely indulged about our..." Haley paused. She flared her arms as though she wasn't sure what to call her and Nathan.

"About our **love** affair?" he commented. Haley grinned. _'Score,'_ Nathan thought. _'Nice way to gain a point.'_

"_About our love affair_. So, for this I am not that angry. But, I would like you note for future references, that when you make decisions about our life together that you enlighten me first," she said grinning. With that she plopped back on the bed, half on top of Nathan. He smiled and laid sweet kisses on her lips that made her whole body shiver.

"Haley," he said pausing their kisses. "I want to tell you something."

She stopped smiling and looked at him. "What?" She murmured uneasily.

"I love you," he said smiling.

Haley broke out into a huge smile and tried to catch her breath. She, Haley James, had caught Nathan Scott's eye so hard that he loved her. And by all means, it was about damn time. "Nathan Scott, I do believe I love you too," she said kissing him. Soon they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

"Baby," Nathan whispered lightly as he kissed Haley's neck. "I think it's about time you wake up, _princess_."

Haley peeked her eyes open and looked at Nathan. She gasped when she saw him smiling wide, laying right next to her.; in her bedroom; in her bed; _without a shirt_. "Pinch me, please tell me this is not a dream," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulled away for a moment, "And if it is, God please don't wake me."

Nathan smiled and kissed her gently on her lips. "Remember... there's this thing called _school_," Nathan remarked. Haley shook her head and frowned. "Come on, go shower. I already have. Then we can go, and maybe be on time."

Haley laughed and kissed him lightly. She brushed the covers off of her and stretched with a yawn. "I wonder what my parents will think when you come down to breakfast..." she said laughing.

He blushed. "They already saw me this morning when I went to take a shower. Your mom chuckled and looked at me, and your dad asked what I was doing here," Nathan said. "Your mom just told him to shut up, that it was obvious I spent the night. Your dad got mad, but your mom reassured him that we didn't have sex," Nathan laughed.

Haley turned a bright shade of red and frowned. "And so what if we had?" she said angrily.

"Doesn't matter, because we didn't," Nathan said smiling at her. He kissed her cheek lightly.

Haley shrugged and rolled her eyes, but smiled sweetly. She kissed Nathan's cheek and went to shower, and get dressed. Then, the two were off to school... _together_.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB's One Tree Hill... ((Oh the things I would do if I did...))

**Chapter Two**

"Ready?" Nathan said as he pulled into his parking spot right in front of the school. People had already stopped and stared at the unlikely pair. Haley shuddered at the thought of the rest of the stares, which, obviously, had even hardly started yet.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed as Nathan got out of the driver's side door. He circled the car, and opened Haley's door. He took her books, let her out, and shut the door behind her. The two walked hand in hand up towards their usual morning hang out spot. "Hey Luke, Brooke, Jake, Peyton," Haley said as she eyed the group. Their mouths all hung slightly open as they eyed the unlikely pair.

"Brooke Davis... missing something... what is the world coming to," she said dramatically and laughed. "Since when?" she said pointing at Nathan and Haley's intertwined hands.

"Actually," Lucas said. "It's been... what? Two months, I believe?" he said as he eyed Haley.

Haley turned several shades of pink, and then red. She nodded. "It's been a while... but it's a long story, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would just be happy for us instead of being angry that you didn't know," she said staring straight at Luke.

"Well, I, for one, _am_ happy for you," Lucas said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He patted Nathan on his back. Brooke smiled and grabbed Lucas' hand as the couple walked away.

Peyton and Jake just stood there, not knowing what to do; especially Peyton. '_Well, that's always sweet... my best friend and my first love,_' she thought angrily. "Good for you," she mumbled angrily and stalked away.

Nathan and Haley looked at Jake. The shocked look on all three of their faces said enough. Jake went after Peyton, and Nathan and Haley continued off into school. Every pair of eyes was glued to Haley and Nathan.

"You cannot be serious," a woman said cattily. She had long, raven black hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. She stopped in front of the newly announced couple and smiled deviously. She practically threw herself at Nathan and kissed his lips.

Haley stood there shocked. Nathan lightly pushed the girl off of him. "Serena, can't you see I'm walking with my girlfriend?" he growled angrily.

"You can't possibly tell me you'd pick this... this... _tutor girl_ over me?" she screamed angrily. "What about your reputation, Nathan?"

Nathan scoffed. "My reputation would be more damaged if I'd been anything with a whore – such as you," he growled. Serena reared back her arm, in preparation to slap Nathan a crossed his face.

Haley quickly snapped her wrist and caught Serena's arm before it implanted its hand in Nathan's cheek. "I know you're not going to hit my boyfriend," Haley said quietly. "How about you just go run off and crawl back under that hole you got out from under this morning, okay?"

"You bitch," Serena screamed. "You'll pay for that. I'll get you both back, and that's a promise," she growled as she made her way angrily down the hall.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other. "Could this day possibly get any _worse_," Haley said quietly.

"My day's just perfect... I'm spending it with you," Nathan said as he pulled her close. He kissed her sweetly. Haley smiled as the two headed off to their first period classes.

They walked into Haley's class first, and Nathan set her books down at her seat. Haley slid into the desk and sighed. She looked up at Nathan and gave him a half smile. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I'll be back at the end of class, okay?" he asked her. She nodded and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said smiling. She watched him walk out of the classroom and then turned her attention to the people around her, all with confused looks on their faces. Serena was in this class. Haley turned to see Serena, and was met with a look of death.

"Bitch," Serena mouthed to Haley.

"Whore," Haley said right out loud looking at Serena.

"Now, _class_ lets stop the catty fighting and get on with our lesson, shall we?" The teacher said as he looked at Serena and Haley.

The class dragged on with Haley lazily looking at the clock counting down the minutes, and then seconds, until Nathan would be there to get her. School was an obvious place of hell for her at the moment. She'd never noticed how many girls actually wanted Nathan until she'd been the one that had him. Every girl in the class looked at Haley differently now. Before, they had looked at her with a smile on their faces, but now they showed a look of envy and hatred.

Nathan showed up a minute before the bell rang, and lingered outside of the doorway. He peeked in and smiled at Haley. '_God, she's just beautiful,_' he thought. Haley smiled back at him. Finally the bell rang and Haley jumped of out her seat. She gathered her books and was the first one to the door. Someone knocked into her from the side, causing her books to spill out of her arms. "Bitch," the girl growled. Haley rolled her eyes.

Nathan picked up her books. "Don't worry about it, they're just jealous..." he said. He kissed her lightly and the two headed off for their second classes.


End file.
